


No One Needs To Know

by Cosmitasia



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmitasia/pseuds/Cosmitasia
Summary: Tony just wants to forget about his mistakes.
Kudos: 13





	No One Needs To Know

**Author's Note:**

> [Happy Idiot - TV on The Radio](https://youtu.be/Tv3RgbA2UTo)

Slowly fluttering open his eyes that had crusted over with tears, Tony woke from a vacant, dreamless sleep, still in his wrinkled uniform he hadn't bothered taking off the night before. There he laid, still alive, still feeling. An anchor was wrenching at his chest, holding him to the surface of his lonely bed. He steadily sat up, his entire body aching, but still not as much as his heart. He hadn’t been looking forward to the morning he’d be faced with. At this point he knew it was inevitable, but part of him still hoped it wouldn’t come.

An unpleasant, sickly feeling was rising in his throat, he knew exactly why. He slid off the bed, his legs shaking under his own weight, and staggered over to the small trash can near his desk. He retched as quietly as he could manage, trying his best to make sure no one could hear. A disgusting burn that tasted of chemicals lingered in the back of his throat.

He eyed a stain left on the floor from the coughed up pills he failed to swallow, which now resided in the garbage underneath what he just threw up. _ Maybe, just maybe, those would have finished the job. _ At the very least, he might as well clean that spot off the floor, a slightly more productive use of time than sitting around and waiting for the next urge to vomit.

On one hand, he was disappointed. Disappointed to be awakened to the same old excruciating weight dragging in his stomach, a pit continually being dug into his chest. On the other hand, he was somewhat relieved. Relieved only because now no one has to be inconvenienced by a corpse. 

After cleaning up his little mess, and hiding the brand new, recently opened bottle of over the counter painkillers that had been drained suspiciously into his dresser, he looked to the desk for the note he left behind. He retrieved it to compulsively reread it again, as if he hadn’t read it again and again several times the night before.

  
  


> “Dear <strike>Jeff </strike> whoever this may concern, 
> 
> I apologize for any mess or problems this may cause. 
> 
> I thought this would be for the best, or me and everyone else. 
> 
> I’ve been falling apart, I can’t do anything on my own, or anything at all...
> 
> I don’t know what else to do about it anymore, 
> 
> but everything around me has only been going downhill.
> 
> I’m all alone and I can’t fix it any other way, but I don’t even know if 
> 
> anyone actually cares. The silence is excruciating, I’m sorry.
> 
> Love, Tony”

  
  


He was snapped out of his fixated rereading of the note by the sound of his phone ringing. It’s been so long. He shakily picked up the phone to hear that familiar, comforting voice that he had missed so much.

“Hey, Tony!” Jeff greeted, he was very evidently tired, but still sounded as sweet as ever.

“Hi, Jeff…” Tony croaked out. 

A small pause. “... Tony, are you okay?” The question coming from Jeff’s soft, sympathetic voice made tears well up in Tony’s eyes.

“Oh, yeah.” Tony sniffled and wiped his tears, practically forcing himself to sound like his usual enthusiastic self. “I’m just feeling sick, is all.” Which wasn’t _ technically _a lie.

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course.” 

“... All right, I hope you feel better soon.” 

“Thanks…” despite it all, when talking to Jeff, Tony couldn’t help but smile. “Um- well how have you been?”

“Oh! Yeah. I was gonna apologize for not calling for a while, something really strange happened.”

“Oh, it’s okay…” Tony stared down at his own note for a moment, then crumpling it in his fist and tossing it into the trash as he spoke. “Please, tell me about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> It should be stated that how I write Tony is irrationally and unhealthily dependent on Jeff, but I don't like making his entire character based around Jeff. 
> 
> I typically make him a character who can stand on his own when I interpret him as older, but I imagine when he was 13-14 he had some emotional dependency issues to work through. He recovers though! For some reason I am just only capable of writing depressing shit.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
